


Precious Moment

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guess who i love n cherish with my heart, helo kids its been 84 years since i wrote anythng in the mm section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Jumin always loves the sound of her laugh.





	Precious Moment

  She had such a beautiful laugh.  
  
  A cheerful ring. A delicate chime. Oftentimes her laughter would be accompanied by shades of red in her cheeks. At most times her laughter would fill the room she was in.  
  
  It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  
  
  “And then the kid just got up and gave the most inhuman screech I’ve ever heard.” The explanation brimmed with bits of her laughter, she brought one hand up and lightly touched her lower lip. “I mean, granted I should have expected that when I asked him how a pterodactyl sounds like, but to actually see him do it in public without no hesitation was a riot!” The memory once again sparked glee in her. One hand now cupping her mouth, she waved her left hand up and down.  
  
  God, he could never get enough of her.  
  
  A smile long laced his lips from the moment he saw her, Jumin breathed out a chuckle at her story. “Were the students shocked when the child screeched?”  
  
  “Of course,” she replied, hands now dropped to her lap, mouth still curled the sweetest smile in the whole world. “They were startled but ended up laughing along a few seconds later. To be honest, if I didn’t stop them, I know for sure some of them would screech along with their fellow classmate.” A snicker slid between white teeth. “I’d love to see their demonstration, but I don’t think the teachers from the class next door would be amused to hear shrieks of the tiny undead.”  
  
  How easy it was for her to make him laugh.  
  
  “It’s truly a shame, then.” One knuckle gently brushing his lower lip, Jumin kept his gaze at the ethereal beauty in front of him. His heart started to skip a beat. His breathing began to flow an uneven flow.  
  
  She was an angel. A blessing. A wonderful miracle that graced his once damnable life.  
  
  Without another word, he took her right hand. The action ceased her laughing momentarily, but her smile remained as she looked at him.  
  
  God, the colour of her eyes was one of pure euphoria.  
  
  Silence now sang inside the room. Yet his ears drummed at the manic sound of his heartbeat. His smile softened. His gaze overflowed with love. Giving her right hand a gentle squeeze, Jumin leaned closer and kissed her luscious lips.  
  
  His eyes were closed from the moment he cleared the distance between them, but Jumin actually slipped out a breathy chuckle to feel her kissing back.  
  
   _Pop,_  they slowly parted. But the two knew very well that they were far from being satisfied over one simple kiss.  
  
  “What was that for?” she meekly asked, face now flushed with heat.  White teeth lightly nibbled the insides of her lower lip. The beat of her heart now matched his own, the tempo just as rapid that she found it hilarious to not be able to breathe properly.  
  
  His gaze was a trance that left her forever hypnotized.  
  
  “I just felt like kissing you.” His reply was husky, quiet, breathing a warm caress to her face. Their foreheads now rested against one another, Jumin brushed the tip of her nose with his own. Both hands now held hers, their fingers interlaced wonderfully like perfect puzzle pieces.   
  
  He wondered if she could hear his screaming heart.  
  
  “Geez…” Honestly, she was quite speechless. Heat now had reached to the tips of her ears. “You cute, cute, silly man…” Her left hand wiggled free so that she could move it to his face.  
  
  Her palm felt warm against his left cheek.  
  
  “Hey…” A tiny gulp slid down her throat. Deep browns focused solely on a pair of silvers. “You wanna know something?”  
  
  His curiosity was given in a form of a raised eyebrow.  
  
  Her laughter chimed briefly. And before he could ask, she leaned forward to press her lips to his.  
  
  Surprised flickered in a pair of silvers. Sheer adoration then filled him completely from head to toe.  
  
   _Chu…chu…_  His breathing became quite heavy, as so was hers.  _Chuu…_  Her hands had moved to the sides of his neck.  _Chuu…_  His arms had wrapped neatly around her waist.  
  
   _Pop…_  
  
  He could never live without her.  
  
  It took them a few long, long seconds, but the bright colour of their faces now mirrored each other when they realized the position they were in.  
  
  “Well then.” Lips pursed gently in pure amusement, she carefully fixed her position on his lap. Both legs now straddled the sides of his waist, she lazily dragged one hand upwards to the back of his head. “Now this is a position I can get used to.”  
  
  His laughter was her favourite melody.  
  
  “Good.” His hands rested on the side of chest, on her back. “Because I was thinking that this position is optimal as well.” Again he gently bumped his forehead to hers. “So you’re free to sit on lap whenever you wish, my love.”  
  
  God, his breath was stolen from him to hear such lively laughter.  
  
  “Also, to answer my previous question,” Slowly she brushed his nose with hers, “I also felt like kissing you too.” She then scrunched up her nose, further robbing the air out of his lungs.  
  
  He loved her. He loved her too much.  
  
  More laughter slipped from him. Arms now cosily wrapped around her, Jumin tipped his head slightly and pecked her smiling lips. “I love you so much, my princess.”  _Chu…_  “Now…”  _Chu…_  “And forever…”  
  
  She had such a beautiful laugh.  
  
  “I love you too, now, and forever, my precious prince.”  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> im on a jumin spree tonight. i mean im always on a jumin spree but tonight is the Extra jumin spree.


End file.
